Perfezione
by Leca B
Summary: Detrás das fachadas mais perfeitas, se escondem os artistas mais perturbados. RoseScorp Shipps do Livro


N/A: Heeey, todo mundo! Então, aqui estou eu com um drama. AH! Pasmem! E é depressivo! OH! Okay, okay, brincadeira. Mas falando sério, essa é uma fic que eu escrevi em inglês, e resolvi traduzir porque... Porque eu quis. Na verdade mesmo eu queria mostrar pra minha prima, que não entende tudo de inglês, e pensei: "Que diabos, vamos postar. O pior que pode acontecer é não gostarem!" E aqui estou eu.

"Perfection" é uma história sobre fachadas, máscaras e famílias ruins e a perfeição que as pessoas se propõem a fingir possuir. Realmente é um drama, que se passa na 2ª geração de Harry Potter. Algumas pessoas podem achar meio pesado emocionalmente, eu acho que tá legal. Essa é uma história séria, que eu passei muito tempo escrevendo pra que ficasse perfeita (em inglês pelo menos). É melhor em inglês, é bem mais bonita e bem escrita, muita coisa se perdeu na tradução, então falantes de inglês... Eu sugiro lerem o meu original. Mas a minha irmã leu e disse que tá decente, então eu vou postar, porque eu confio nela. Vamos ver o que vocês vão achar.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence. Eu só judio deles um pouquinho por diversão, mas eu juro que devolvo eles inteiros no fim do dia!

* * *

**PERFECTION**

_Essa história é dedicada à minha irmã, porque sem ela eu não seria quem eu sou hoje. E eu meio que gosto de quem eu sou hoje._

* * *

"**Ninguém fofoca sobre as virtudes secretas de outras pessoas"**

**(Bertrand Russell)**

* * *

Capítulo 1

O Menino na Janela e a Garota ao Piano

Era uma rua muito quieta, onde nunca ninguém falava muito alto. Em algum lugar na Inglaterra, essa rua quieta descansava. Era uma cidadezinha, um vilarejo talvez, e a vida era silenciosa naquele lugar monocromático. A chuva ameaçava cair, e os poucos habitantes das ruas quietas se preparavam para o aguaceiro. As nuvens eram uma constante, e a falta de sol até no verão contribuía para a triste e cinza atmosfera que rodeava a cidadezinha. A vida era triste naquelas ruas da monótona cor de cimento. Tristeza se escondia atrás de enormes mansões com sacadas e jardins frontais de verdes desbotados, camuflada atrás de sorrisos gelados.

As vidas dos habitantes da cidadezinha eram mais ou menos iguais, e contando uma história sobre uma, você estaria contando uma história sobre todas, não apenas pelas semelhanças, mas porque elas estão todas, de algum jeito, conectadas. Por anos, décadas a perder de vista, tinha sido a mesma rotina naquelas famílias antigas, e qualquer mudança, mesmo sutil, seria severamente reprimida, assim como os raios de sol eram sufocados pelas nuvens pesadas. Ali, crianças não brincavam nas ruas, os vizinhos não se falavam, e fofocas se espalhavam como água em uma enchente. E eles precisavam dessa vida, dessa rotina, como ar para respirar. Criados assim eles foram, e criar seus filhos assim eles iam.

É um dia pacato, como todos os outros, e uma mansão está particularmente silenciosa. É uma casa muito grande e antiga, assim como as que a cercam. É feita completamente de pedras, janelas gigantescas cobertas de cortinas escuras. Seu telhado se destaca entre os outros. A mansão é maior e mais alta do que suas vizinhas. A esposa orgulhosamente dizia que tinha pertencido ao avô do seu marido, e ao avô do avô dele, e assim em diante, voltando dez gerações. Ela acenaria discretamente para as mulheres das casas ao lado, e daria festinhas do chá para as senhoras como ela, mostrando-as o quanto sua casa velha era bonita, elegante e clássica. E as mulheres iam se maravilhar com a beleza e fingir encantamento, e quando a anfitriã não estava ouvindo, sussurrariam sobre a porcelana e prataria, e abafariam risadinhas após um comentário rude. Mas espere, caro leitor, não sinta pena da senhora da mansão, e não julgue as outras, por favor, pois as damas foram educadas para agir assim, e a senhora faria exatamente a mesma coisa em seu lugar.

Em uma das milhões de janelas da mansão, você pode ver um garoto, não mais que quinze anos, espiando a vista de fora, meio escondido por uma cortina verde esmeralda escura. Ele é muito bonito, certamente, e bastante alto para sua idade. Ele tem os traços característicos de sua família, e é realmente filho de seu pai. Ele tem cabelo loiro platinado e mechas caem displicentemente em seus olhos prateados. Seus braços estão cruzados na frente do peito, uma expressão vazia em seu rosto. Suas feições combinam perfeitamente com a casa, antigas. Ele tem uma aparência clássica e encantadora. Um presente que ele ganhou da mãe. Algo entre suas roupas caras e elegantes e o frio emanando de si mostra que ele é quem é. Parte daquele mundo.

No fundo você pode ouvir um piano. Uma melodia macia que inesperadamente pula em uma peça complexa, mais agressiva e triste, apenas para suavizar novamente, e retornar à harmonia terna de antes. Ela é doce, mas é melancólica também, e faz sua garganta doer. Traz à tona sentimentos em seu peito que ele não consegue explicar, que ele não consegue descrever. Ele quer que pare, mas quer que continue, e ela traz lembranças de um par de olhos turquesa e uma pele clara salpicada de sardas que ele tenta afastar. Ele precisa esquecer. Mas ele não quer. Uma sensação amarga e doce ao mesmo tempo, com a qual ele não quer lidar. Ele não sabe como lidar. Então ele age como ele pode. Como ele sabe.

Ele vira-se de súbito, e deixa o quarto cor de esmeralda, atravessando um longo corredor acarpetado. O som aumenta à medida que ele se aproxima do lugar buscado. Ele abre um par de pesadas portas de carvalho e corre em uma sala branca. Seus olhos ficam temporariamente cegos por uma grande quantidade de luz. Piscando, ele olha à volta, procurando pela origem de tanta claridade. As pesadas cortinas de veludo tinham sido totalmente abertas, permitindo que a luz branca de um típico dia nublado invadisse a área, iluminando tudo. Seus olhos voltaram-se para o mármore perolado no chão, inconscientemente seguindo um bonito mosaico que torcia-se e revirava-se, levando ao centro da sala. Ele o levou a um piano de cauda negro que parecia reluzir com seu pianista, debaixo da luminosidade chuvosa, e de repente todo o resto pareceu desaparecer na escuridão, como o resto da casa. Havia apenas o piano e quem o tocava, iluminado por um holofote imaginário. A música subiu várias notas e então, parou abruptamente.

- Pare. – ele ordenou à pianista em uma voz rouca. Seus lábios rosados se torceram em um sorriso divertido.

- Eu já parei. – ela disse suavemente.

A visão da garota, sentada ao piano, com as mãos em seu colo, sorrindo carinhosamente era de tirar o fôlego. Ela era absolutamente bela. Seu longo cabelo negro como nanquim, escorregava liso por suas costas, seguindo sua forma elegante, contrastando com a pele aveludada de porcelana e parando bem acima da cintura. Seus profundos olhos azul oceano tinham um brilho maroto, e um tipo de preocupação escondida. Ela parecia cintilar em um brilho prateado que tinha um efeito calmante. Sua beleza combinava com a dele. Clássica. Perfeita.

Ambos encararam-se por um instante, em total silêncio, mas não era desconfortável. Eles estavam acostumados. Nunca era desconfortável entre os dois. Ela delicadamente gesticulou para o espaço no banco em que ela estava sentada, e ele vagarosamente foi até ela, até que eles estavam dividindo o assento.

- Você nunca mais tocou. – ela disse devagar, mirando as próprias mãos.

- Eu nunca tive vontade – ele replicou secamente.

- Toque. – ela pediu, em um jeito que era quase suplicante.

- Não. Eu não toco há anos. Eu esqueci como.

- Scorp, não é algo que você esqueça. Se você treinar um pouco vai estar de novo em forma." Ela disse sorrindo. Ele suspirou cansadamente e inclinou-se levemente para a frente. Seu nariz a centímetros das teclas. Olhando para cima, para o pequeno sorriso encorajador da garota, ele sentiu suas defesas caírem.

- Faria você feliz? – ele murmurou. Ela assentiu. Sentando-se ereto e lentamente colocando as mãos sobre as teclas amareladas, ele correu os dedos sobre elas, experimentando a sensação das peças frias, prontas para obedecer.

Ele ouviu-a levantar-se e parar atrás dele, pousando suas mãos nos ombros dele, esperando. Com um último suspiro, ele apertou suavemente algumas teclas, começando a tocar uma melodia que ele sabia de cor. Era mais difícil do que ele lembrava, e uma ou duas vezes ele esbarrou na tecla errada, ou tocou uma nota incorreta, mas em alguns minutos, era como se ele nunca tivesse parado. E ele começou a divagar, deixando sua mente livre. Seus dedos sabiam por instinto onde bater, ele não tinha que pensar. Sua mente começou a divagar… Levando-o de volta a um dia ensolarado muito distante, a não tanto tempo atrás. Uma memória muito preciosa que ele mantinha sempre por perto. Se ele fechasse os olhos e se concentrasse, ele podia sentir o calor do sol se pondo, e ouvir aquela risada melodiosa. Ele inconscientemente começou a tocar algo diferente. Algo mais terno, levemente mais feliz. Ele não conseguiria dá-la um nome, ou um autor, mas lhe soava familiar.

- Você contou a eles? – a garota perguntou baixinho, como se tivesse medo de interromper seus pensamentos. Ele parou de tocar instantaneamente, virando-se para encará-la, sobrancelhas erguidas em surpresa genuína.

- Você sabia? – ele viu os cantos dos lábios dela subirem em um sorriso convencido.

- Eu sabia antes de você. – eles olharam-se por um momento, e então ele voltou-se para o piano e recomeçou a tocar a primeira melodia.

- Eles não sabem.

- E ela sabe? – ela murmurou, em um tom preocupado. Ele largou os braços no colo. Respirando profundamente.

- Não. – ele disse rapidamente, em uma voz estrangulada, levantando-se e andando até a janela, fechando as cortinas agressivamente.

- Sinto muito. – foi tudo o que ela disse.

Mesmo no escuro ela ainda parecia brilhar, mas o efeito calmante tinha desaparecido. A única coisa perceptível era a aflição que tomava conta dela. Seus ombros desabaram, e seu rosto caiu numa expressão de tristeza. Ela não desejara deixá-lo bravo, mas ela precisava saber. Ele arriscou um olhada na direção dela e se amaldiçoou mentalmente por ser tão rude. Ele sempre a chateava, e tudo o que ela fazia era se importar com ele.

Ele andou até ela, e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. Ele era apenas alguns centímetros mais alto. Ela levantou tristes olhos azuis para encontrar prateados culpados.

- Sinto muito. – ele sussurrou.

- Eu sei.

- Eles não... – ele lutou para por a conversa de volta nos termos normais – Eles não gostam das cortinas abertas.

- Scorp. – ela segurou sua mão de repente, e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ele a cortou.

- Angie. Não.

- Se você apenas deixasse…

- Angie. _Esquece._ – ele disse em tom definitivo.

O silêncio caiu novamente sobre os dois, e ela aproveitou o tempo para organizar algumas folhas de papel – partituras – guardando-as novamente em uma estante. Quando ela voltou para seu lado, ele ofereceu-a um pequeno sorriso quebrado.

- Vamos lá. Sua mãe deve estar te procurando. – ela forçou um sorriso em retribuição.

- Vamos.

Ela pegou sua mão, e ambos caminharam para fora da sala, deixando para trás uma sala escura e um piano de cauda abandonado como únicas testemunhas de sua conversa.


End file.
